El llanto en la oscuridad
by Lechuza17
Summary: Una pequeña obra de teatro. En la mansión noroeste de que pasaría si dipper se deshacerse del fantasma, Y que pensaría pacifica por lo que hizo. Es un mundo alternativo pensado por mi


**No eres lo que pareces**

* * *

 **1 Este es solo un soliloquio o conversación de pacifica cuando estaba en el cuarto sola. En forma de obra de teatro.**

 **2 La persona que pase que habla con ella es solo su mente. (I=imaginación)(p=pacifica)(D=Dipper)**

 **3 Solo es un solo capitulo. (Esto puede cambiar)**

 **4 La canción que me imaginé en esta escena es de Bioshock Infinite - Elisabeth's Theam (La versión extendida)**

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro, en el medio una caja de madera cubierta con un mantel. De lado izquierdo se encuentra pacifica, del lado derecho se encuentra la puerta para entrar. El lugar disfrazado como una pintura pero en la parte inferior de la pintura se encuentra roto.

En frente de pacifica se encuentra un grupo de pinturas juntas entre sí, pero separados lo suficiente para que se pueda apreciar una de la otra. En la mano de pacifica se encuentra una linterna que ocupa toda la palma de su mano.

Se puede escuchar una música tranquila pero en ese momento se escucha triste junto con el ruido de la lluvia sonando en el techo.

 _Narrador_

 _Pacifica se encuentra triste porque traiciono a una persona, que aunque ella no lo admitiría abierta mente. Que le empezó a agradar. Ella solo se encuentra callada sumergida en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que ella hizo en esta noche._

 _Aun que el niño Pines logro deshacerse del fantasma que embrujaba la mansión, a un seguía la pregunta que su sedera ahora._

P: (Pacifica enciende la linterna) (Pacifica apaga la linterna).

(El sonido de unos zapato se escucha pero pacifica no voltea la cabeza).

P: (La linterna se enciende). (La linterna se apaga).

I: ¿Y bien que tal la noche?

P: (Murmullo). (La linterna se enciende). (La linterna se apaga).

I: (Camina a la caja donde esta pacifica). ¿Estarás aquí toda la noche, sola?

P: A ti que te importa. (La linterna se enciende). (La linterna se apaga).

I: Me interesa ya que yo estaré aquí, recuerda que yo no puedo ir a ningún lugar sin ti. (Se sienta a lado de pacifica).

P: (La linterna se enciende). (La linterna se apaga).

I: Deja de estar así, recuerda que no es la primera vez que nos sentimos así.

P: (La linterna se enciende) (La linterna se apaga).

I: Deja de estar así. (Lo decía mas fuerte).

P: (La linterna se enciende) (La linterna se apaga).

I: (Explota de ira). ¡Deja de estar así! ¡Y ya para, con eso!

P: (La linterna se enciende). Tú mismo lo dijiste no es la primera vez que me siento a si (dice en forma triste) estoy cansada de esto (La linterna se apaga).

I: (Tono de molestia). Como quieras.

P: (La linterna se enciende).

I: Sabes. Tu eres la única que se impide continuar.

P: No entiendo por qué debo de intentarlo, la única persona que le interesaba realmente de seguro me odia más que antes. (La linterna se apaga).

I: Otra vez con lo mismo, la única culpable eres tú. Simplemente podías decirle la verdad, y si realmente odias a ti misma y a tu familia hubieras dejado que el fantasma hiciera lo que él quisiera con ustedes.

P: Creo que tiene razón. (La linterna se enciende). pero aun así, no sé por qué sigo. (La linterna se apaga).

I: Hey, me gustaría preguntarte algo, te importa.

P: (Da un quejido).

I: Tomare eso como un sí.

(La linterna se enciende).(La linterna se apaga).

I: ¿Que tanto conoces de tu familia?

P: A qué viene esa pregunta.

I: (Da una sonrisa con una risa). Mira las pinturas que iluminas. (Mira el rostro de pacifica).

P: (La linterna se enciende). (Su rostro muestra una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa).

I: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

P: ¿Qué? (Habla tartamudeando pero entendiéndose). ¿Per-o que-e es todo esto?

I: Es el legado de tu familia y tu vida.

P: (lo dice molesta y viéndolo, pero sin moverse de donde está). ¡Ese no es el legado de mi familia! ¡Mi familia ayudo al pueblo!

I: (Tono burlón). ¿Enserio crees en eso?

P: ¡Sí! ¡Mi familia siempre ha ayudado al pueblo!

I: Claro como el leñador.

P: Mi familia no tuvo la culpa, el sufrió un accidente.

I: Un accidente que no hubiera pasado, si ustedes hubieran cumplido su promesa.

P: ¡Cállate!

I: (Se levanta de donde se encontraba y poniéndose en medio de uno de los cuadros y de pacífica). O ya se, ¡Como le mintieron a los indios! (Señalando el cuadro).

P: ¡Cállate! (Grita con fuerza).

I: ¡O como tú que engañaste a ese niño y como humillas a todo los demás! (Alza más la voz, sobresaliendo de la voz de pacífica).

P: ¡Yo no soy así! (Sierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos sin soltar la linterna) ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! (Lo grita con fuerza y escuchándose con desesperación).

I: ¡Eres igual como tus padres!

P: ¡No soy como ellos! (Grita con fuerza y Arroja la linterna Asia el).

I: (Se convierte en humo mientras pasa la linterna sobre de el y rompe el cuadro de uno de sus bisabuelos de pacífica con el indio).

P: (Lo dice en voz baja). No, no soy como ellos. (Rompe en llanto, poniéndose en forma fetal sentada, escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas).

I: (Se escuchaba la voz distorsionada). Demuéstralo, que no eres como tus padres.

(Se escucha unos pasos).

D: (hace a un lado los pedazos de pintura rota y deteniéndose en el umbral). Pacifica, estas bien.

P: Tenías razón, Dipper soy de lo peor.

D: (Camina hacia donde esta y se sienta a su lado).

P: (Se aferró a sus piernas con fuerza y hunde su rostro más adentro de sus piernas).

D: (Se queda observándola por unos segundos a pacífica y luego al suelo). (Se abalanzo y le da un abrazo). Pacifica. (Guarda silencio por un corto tiempo). no creo que seas como tus padres.

P: (Lo dice entre llanto). Como lo sabes.

D: Porque tu estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste mal, no como tus padres.

P: (Deja de llorar y sacando la cabeza viendo a Dipper). Gracias, Dipper.

D: De nada. (Da una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo).

(Se escuchaba en el fondo que la música para con un acorde largo y pacífico, seguido de aplausos y el parar de la lluvia).

 _Narrador_

 _Aunque parecía que esta noche terminaría mal para pacifica sufrió un gran cambio. Pero la duda sigue, que vendrá en el futuro. Y si esta nueva hermandad continuara._

* * *

 **Buenos amigos aqui esta... la correccion... si creo que si se puede decir eso. bueno el anitiguo archivo lo tentra mi amigo en su devianart, su nombre de usuario es ojo-rojo. donde creara algunos fanart de mis historia, junto con unos de su comic. espero que le guste su contenido. gracias por leer esta historia y espero su crítica. Ya que de esa forma se cual historia le gusta más.**

 **una cosa más antes de que se me olvida. Tengo 2 historias una es el capítulo de evento desafortunados y la otra es el detective William. Ya veré cual subo primero, o cuál prefieren ustedes que suba, Adiós a todos**.


End file.
